


Love and Passion

by CyberianTsuinami



Series: Thora [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberianTsuinami/pseuds/CyberianTsuinami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent. How would the relationships between characters change if Thor had been born a girl? How would the actions of the characters change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coronation

It all started when Thora and her brother, Loki, were only pre-teens. They were still learning the varies aspects of life, the basics of the universe, the details of their history. Their father had relieved from their studies for the day to spend time with him, learning how to rule from his example, and he did it often enough to not make it a surprise but rarely enough that it was a treat. She always enjoyed her father's stories as they were true hero stories, but today was an especially nice treat.

He told them the story of the downfall of Jotenhiem, the last great war, a war in which he lead and won. It was a story she wanted to tell. For the first time, she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be a warrior, take part in great battles and come out on the other side to tell the stories. She loved her mother, but the part of the faithful wife waiting at home wasn't her part to play. She would be a warrior, though she didn't know how she would accomplish it.

Years later, she walked through the gathering of the people, and they were all cheering, but not her brother. So many years had passed, and with every step she took towards her goal, her brother got further from her. Their father dotted more and more on her as she became more and more like him, but her brother was not a warrior, couldn't be if he tried (and he did). He was a wilier person. His strength was his mind and his tongue, which he channeled into illusions. The people believed that his strength wasn't the stuff for kings, and this caused a wedge between them.

But it was going to be a good day, a day she had been waiting on for so long. Today, she would be crowned, and the issue that had been sitting between her and her brother for so long would finally be settled. After today, they could finally, completely reconcile; they could go back to how they were as children, completely inseparable.

So she lifted her hammer high and shouted triumph at the masses gathered for her coronation, but invariably her eyes moved back to her family and friends gathered on the dais. Her brother was happy for her but jealous, but he would recover in time as she hoped her willingness to listen to his advice turned his favor around to her. Sif didn't approve of the way she played to the crowd; her former lover was too serious for her own good. Her mother was simply proud, but her father was completely unreadable. That was not a good thing; it meant he was having doubts.

She had done nothing wrong so she gave her brother a wink to cheer him up, and her mother shook her head ever so slightly beside him. She smiled triumphantly to her friends, and they smiled encouragingly back. Her father stood up and began his speech, but she heard little of it. Internally, she was too excited. This was the conclusion of her entire life's work, and everything would be put to right when the matter of the throne was settled between her and her brother. Everything would be alright.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" her father started, and she knew better than to day-dream though this. This was the start of her life returning to her own control. No longer would her and her brother be held apart by their ambitions; they could reconnect, perhaps even rule side-by-side, though never together. He was her brother after all, and there was nothing that could change that.

"I swear," she said with ease. Already she could see herself at the head of a large army, standing strong against some enemy intent on destroying their people. To her right would be her brother just like he always was, close enough to give advice and to be protected by her use of Mjolnir. It was the only place she ever truly believed that he was safe, and of course, Sif would be to her left. It was where Mjolnir's strength and protection was the weakest and she needed someone she trusted to pick up the slack.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" her father continued, his eyes sharp for any sign of deceit. She was hurt by the unvoiced accusation. Deceit was her brother's ploy; she had always prided herself on her brutal honesty, and it was this honesty that had her father doubting now. She didn't understand why he couldn't see why she was doing what she was; her mother did, as did Loki on some level.

"I swear," she promised again, and she would do the best thing for peace that she knew. She would leave it in the hands of her brother. He was the diplomat, the peacekeeper; she was the one that took up the slack when words just weren't enough. Ironically though, she was both the one people feared and people respected, and her poor brother was the one everyone laughed at. It chaffed him.

Without missing a beat, her father gathered up for the final question, but she knew she was ready for this. Even if she wasn't, it had to happen soon or she would lose her brother forever, and she would rather struggle with the throne than to lose her brother. "Do you swear to case aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?" was the last question, and she knew now that time was near. Everything was going to be alright.

"I swear," she shouted in triumph. She had no ambitions except for two: to be the greatest warrior in the realm, which she already was, and to keep her brother safe and close, which would fix itself in time. Being on the throne would help with both of those.

For a moment, her father looked sad, and she was disappointed. She had always hoped he would be proud that she was succeeding him, but perhaps he did want Loki on the throne instead. Loki would make a good king, but the people didn't like or trust him. They would never bow to his rule. "Then on this day," he started despite his misgivings, and she smiled. Everything was going to be fine. "I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you...."

She did not like the look in his eyes at his pause. His focus was elsewhere, and it had nothing to do with the ceremony. Something was wrong, and everything would not be alright ever again. Her chance was over. The Frost Giants had taken it all away from her, and she would never forgive them for that.

*****

Loki blamed that day in the Weapons Vault when their father had told them the story of the downfall of Jotunheim for ruining everything. He and Thora had been perfectly fine before then; though she was horrible at it, she hadn't fought against her role as a woman, and they were happy. She had looked to him to be her brother, to protect her, to love her, but then she started to protect herself and him. There was barely room at her side for him anymore.

She was headstrong and reckless, trying to prove herself worthy of a warrior's status. She rushed headlong into battle, completely heedless of the dangers, and their friends rushed along behind her. He was just a tolerated handicap to them. He was never a strong fighter, and though he excelled at magic, it was mostly illusions. It was only so useful in battle.

He wasn't sure why she had insisted he be there for her coronation other out of curtesy as he was her brother after all, but he couldn't think of a reason other than that. She and her friends tolerated his presence, of that he was reasonably sure, and that was what hurt the worse. He just wanted to protect her, be near her, as he could never have her. She was his sister, and they had been running from the realization of their true feelings since puberty.

He just hoped that his trick would occur in time; she was not ready for the burden of the throne, and he hated the idea that she would be broken by it. He just wanted to protect her in the ways that he could since he could no longer do it in battle or from herself. Surely the Jotuns would be in Asgard by now.

Still, she looked so happy that he almost felt guilty that he was ruining her big day. No, scratch that, he did feel guilty, even if it was for her own good. She was purposefully playing to the crowd to cover her nerves; he knew her well enough to know that. The fact that she kept looking to him and their friends told him that much. 

He didn't start to get nervous until she at last kneeled in front of their father to swear her oath of allegiance. What was taking the Jutons so long to cross into Asgard? Surely, they would have made the crossing by now, and their arrival wouldn't long go outside Odin or Heimdall's notice. As Odin's speech continued on, he became more and more nervous. If they didn't arrive in time to stop the ceremony, Thora's actions as Queen would easily start a new war, a bloody one that would end in the complete destruction of the Jotuns. Oh no, what had he done?

As Thora's was sworn in, desperate thoughts started racing through his mind. Perhaps he could create a panic with his magic to disrupt the ceremony, but no, his mother, at least, would see completely through that. Perhaps he should just leave the ceremony to finish; the Jutons were monsters anyway; but no, many Asgardian lives would be lost in the process as well. Perhaps he should...

Just as his sister was about to be declared, it happened. The Jotuns had finally caught his father's notice, and Odin trialled off. But instead of ordering out the guard for the attack, his father just whispered the name of the threat and stamped his staff, and for a good while, he had no idea just where the Jotuns had made their move. But a sickening feeling started settling in his stomach.


	2. The Vault

As their father lead them into the Weapons Vault, Loki knew that he had made a dreadful miscalculation. He honestly hadn't thought the Jotuns would dare to take back the Casket with all the realm present in the castle just above the vault, and even if they had dared it, he truly didn't think that they would make it all the way to the vault undetected. 

The worse part was that it was all his fault. These guards had lost their lives because of him. He spent most of his time looking at his father and sister as they surveyed the damage, hoping that they wouldn't make the connection to him. This moment made up for everything he had ever done and all the times he had never felt guilty for it. For this, he deserved to be exiled forever; for this, he deserved to be left on Midgard without a hope of ever seeing his sister again. He wasn't sure he would be able to stand that.

Thankfully the Destroyer had done its duty, but there would still be retribution for this crime. Thora would never let this stand, but thankfully, the ceremony had never finished. His father had a cooler head than Thora and was more inclined to diplomacy in recent years. If he was lucky, war would never break out, but it would still be his head on the chopping block.

At least, they didn't take the Casket, but that would be little consolidation against the Allfather's anger when he found out that Loki was behind this. He needed something to happen to take his father's attention away from what had happened here, but the only plan coming to mind was blaming his sister, which left him with a ashy taste in his mouth. It was the same one he had when he had this plan, and look how well that some turned out. Even if she did run off to Jotunheim, Odin could be warned well before she was able to get through the Bifrost, and her position as the favorite child should protect her from the worse of his anger.

Still his resolve faltered when he looked at her. She was furious, and she didn't even tried to hide it. It was likely she knew these men (how intimately he didn't even want to conceder), and their loss was personal to her. Another reason to give her something to think over than how Jotuns got on Asgard. If he had accidentally killed one of her lovers, even he wouldn't be protected from her rage.

Though he was thankful that the Allfather had no intentions of retaliating, he wondered at his reasons. Even his father's best reasons were vague and little more than excuses. There had to be more to this than met the eyes; there was another plan in play that he had no knowledge of. Or perhaps his father had already guessed at his involvement. That would make things every difficult for him indeed.

Thora didn't make the same connection as him though; not that he was surprised. Her demands that something be done to punish the Jotuns caused a large disagreement between her and their father, and Loki knew better than to try to get in the middle unless there was no other option. This time, Odin stopped the argument with ease, and Loki didn't have to step in.

Thora was still furious though, and Loki closely behind her. He wanted to sooth her, but he had to go through with his plan to cover his tracks. To do that, he would need to be near her when she finally allowed herself to vent her anger to enflame it more and cause her to do something stupid. He could not allow himself to take her into his arms and kiss the pain away; she was his sister after all. Unfortunately, she was also his only ticket out of an indescribable amount of trouble.

*****

She didn't know what to think when her father stopped the ceremony and summoned her and her brother to come with him to the Weapons' Vault, but she did know what she was feeling. She was angry; no, scratch that, she was pissed. This was her last chance at reuniting with her brother, and the Jotuns had destroyed that. She would never forgive them for that.

Then there were the lives of the guards to conceder. They had families. One was the only child to an ailing mother; she would have to make arrangements to see that she was taken care of in honor of her son's sacrifice. The other was married with a young child and another on the way; it would be her duty to see that those children had every opportunity. She could not in good faith tell them that their loved ones died in vain. She would not rest until they were avenged.

But her father had no intentions of allowing her to follow through with her vows. He wanted to sit on his haunches while the Jotuns got away with their crimes, but she wasn't going to have it. She was all but Queen, but her father was right. The ceremony was never finished; she had no power to challenge his ruling. She would have to accept it despite the fact that it caused her stomach to roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has spent the time to give kudos or comments. I appreciate all the feedback, and I hope my writing continues to be of an excellent quality for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this humble story. Though I enjoy the world and the characters within it, I have approached this mostly as a character study so please don't expect regular updates.


End file.
